<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at least we have each other by bossheeseung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336835">at least we have each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung'>bossheeseung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's just the seven of us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Blood, Violence, heehoon vs jaywon which one listens better, just drama, mentions of guns, not really any angst just dramatic, spies .. again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossheeseung/pseuds/bossheeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless, there was someone in the agency who was betraying them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's just the seven of us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at least we have each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LORD i can't believe i'm updating this earlier than soulmates.. i usually procrastinate after like 3 parts though so we'll see</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jay hyung. There's intruders." Jungwon's sudden voice startled Jay from the current coding he was practicing with.</p><p>Had Jay been paying more attention, he would've realized more earlier that there were indeed footsteps coming, footsteps which he had not been alerted of.</p><p>"Wonie. I want you to slip out the back door of the room, okay?" Jay began, quickly saving his files before being sure to shut the computers down.</p><p>"Hyung, are you crazy? God knows how many people there are! What if there are dozens?!" Jungwon whispered loudly. "We have no information on what's happening."</p><p>"Listen to me. Please go and alert someone like Heeseung hyung now." Jay said, voice lowering as the footsteps neared.</p><p>"Jay hyung, they could hurt you!" Jungwon protested quietly. </p><p>"I'm telling you to go. Now." Jay said, voice firm as his eyes narrowed at the door. "Go get someone or maybe a few people for backup." </p><p>Jungwon knew Jay was hopeless when convincing, and if he didn't excuse himself out it could distract Jay even more.</p><p>Jungwon swung the back door open and ran out.</p><p>Jungwon sprinted down the hallways, landing lightly on his feet and not daring to look back, and as he heard people pounding on the door of the room that Jay was in, trying to break through, Jungwon dashed to the rooms that he knew Heeseung and Sunghoon were in and breathlessly slammed the door open.</p><p>To see the two cuddling each other, Jungwon would've been delighted but not in a situation now.</p><p>"Jungwon? Is something wrong?" Sunghoon looked over.</p><p>"Th-There's intruders. Jay hyung's in the coding room trying to fend them off before they get deeper into the agency and systems." Jungwon said quickly, hoping to god that Heeseung and Sunghoon had even understood him.</p><p>"Let's go." Heeseung nodded, slipping a pocketknife, a few Band-Aids and his phone into his pockets.</p><p>As Heeseung's gaze hardened and he moved towards the door, Jungwon found himself following and wondering at how the oldest was able to shift demeanors so quickly.</p><p>"Hyung, your wound..." Sunghoon spoke nervously, looking at Heeseung's stomach.</p><p>"I'll be okay, Hoon. It's been a couple of days now, anyhow." Heeseung said briefly as the three made their way down the hall.</p><p>Jungwon ignored the tiredness his legs felt because Jay had to be okay he had to be alive and fighting them and okay because his Jay hyung could do that, right?</p><p>And to Jungwon's dismay, when he entered the room, he saw Jay on the ground, being crowded by many people, more than Jungwon had even imagined. And trust Jungwon when he said that he imagined the worst.</p><p>Maybe many dozens of masked figures, and 3 in which Jay had somehow managed to take out between the blows. The fact that Jay was still standing was shocking itself.</p><p>What were the 4 of them against all these people? </p><p>Jay was experienced in technology more than anything else- it was usually him who would hack into systems and whatever such and he was able to take on tasks for two people alone. Despite that, Jay's stubborn personality had also demanded for him to spend quite a while in fighting, but nothing of dozens of whole people. Jungwon wasn't even sure if Heeseung had encountered this many people on his own.</p><p>Upon seeing the arrival of 3 new faces, the masked people began to spread out, but the fact that they were still clearly outnumbered was obvious.</p><p>To Jungwon, it seemed that whoever these people were, they already knew much information about the agency. For they entered from the back of the building, where it was more of the technology agents and medics, not much violence. For two, they heard of the well-known Lee Heeseung and were targeting him first. It seemed they even knew about the wound on his stomach, and Jungwon could see Heeseung wince in pain as they aimed specifically for that spot.</p><p>Jungwon too, dashed into the action and fell in place next to Jay, who wasn't crowded as much anymore.</p><p>Jungwon took a few glances at the bruises and cuts on the older's face.</p><p>"What are you doing? You should go help Heeseung hyung." Jay said, hissing in pain.</p><p>Jungwon didn't say anything but begin dodging as agents crowded around him.</p><p>Despite his years and maybe decades of Taekwondo, Jungwon still felt pressured seeing all these people around him, all fighting him. Maybe it was because he was always used fighting one on one, and so focusing his attention on multiple people and not one was quite different. Jungwon had been working in the medics field and he knew he probably got a bit rusty after years of no fighting, so he was a bit shocked that he remembered his skills, but not shocked for a fact that it was still hard for him to fight all this.</p><p>There was no way they would probably fight this and win, Jungwon thought. Even with top trained agents like Heeseung there, it didn't help that they were severely outnumbered. Heeseung had managed to take down quite a number agents in a flash, but with all those people crowding around him, he had also taken quite a number of blows as there was no place for him to dodge, gradually getting more and more beaten up. Sunghoon was trying to get to Heeseung, but he himself had a fair share of people crowding around him.</p><p>And just when he was losing hope, he heard commotion as shadows of three figures appeared.</p><p>At first, Jungwon thought that maybe they were more agents coming to defeat the 4 of them and he internally groaned, but as the three figures began helping the 4 of them fight the masked ones, Jungwon's heart lifted just a little.</p><p>One of the three had gotten next to Jay to help him fight, and Jungwon felt relieved for that.</p><p>The other two had spread around the room, and even though they were still outnumbered, Jungwon could tell that they were definitely trained, as they were able to take agents out at a decent pace as well.</p>
<hr/><p>Miracles do happen, because they had soon knocked most of the agents out, others which had retreated away and out.</p><p>Sunghoon dashed to Heeseung as the oldest collapsed to his knees, catching him just before he dropped completely to the floor and laying him on his lap.</p><p>Jungwon found himself dashing to Jay.</p><p>"Jay hyung, are you okay?" Jungwon asked quietly, once again examining Jay over from head to toe and supporting the older's weight.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jay said. "Thanks to you."</p><p>"Sorry we couldn't come earlier, Heeseung hyung." One of the three said sheepishly.</p><p>"It's okay." Heeseung said tiredly. "At least you guys did come in the end."</p><p>"Heeseung hyung?" Jungwon asked. "You got them to come?"</p><p>"Yeah." Heeseung said. "While you were calling Hoon and I for backup I'd already asked Riki." </p><p>Heeseung glanced to the blonde haired man.</p><p>But Jungwon had never seen Heeseung even take out his phone.</p><p>Then again, this was Lee Heeseung that Jungwon was talking about, and Lee Heeseung often did many confusing things with no explanations.</p><p>Jungwon only nodded.</p><p>"I'm Ni-ki." The blonde spoke. "I've been training in the hand to hand combat department for two years or so now."</p><p>"I got Sunoo hyung and Jake hyung to come because the more the better." Ni-ki spoke to Heeseung.</p><p>"I'm Sunoo!" Another spoke. "I work more in the foreign languages and trade. But I visit Riki sometimes and he's able to help me."</p><p>"And I'm Jake." Jungwon recognized him, it was the one who helped Jay.</p><p>"I'm kind of new here, but I was lucky to meet Heeseung hyung. He's been helping me a lot." Jake grinned.</p><p>"We didn't bring any first aid supplies, sorry for that." Jake said.</p><p>"That's okay. It was a pretty long fight. Let's wait for the agency to come." Heeseung suggested. "Then... they'll probably do something with these guys. Then we can head back to our own rooms."</p><p>And of course, it did seem like the best idea.</p><p>"Yeah I'll go and alert them." Sunoo was about to take his phone out, but Heeseung only spoke up.</p><p>"I've already done it, Sunoo. No need." Heeseung replied. "They should be coming soon."</p><p>"When did you?-" Ni-ki asked, confused.</p><p>"Nevermind, I shouldn't ask." Ni-ki complained. "It all makes no sense anyway, and you always have these tricks on your sleeves."</p><p>Heeseung only laughed.</p><p>It seemed... that all was good now. But Jungwon couldn't shake off that bad feeling. How did those masked people know so much about them? Heeseung and Sunghoon were well known even in the everyday world with their job, but not enough that ordinary people would keep tabs on them. Only those who probably wanted to be a spy or some agent probably knew of Heeseung, but that was it. Then who would've known that Heeseung got stabbed in his stomach?</p><p>Unless, there was someone in the agency who was betraying them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>